


姐姐，修bug么？

by SherlZhou



Series: 随便写写 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 康程序员和裴设计的搭讪小故事，酸甜口味的





	姐姐，修bug么？

Day 1.

这是康涩琪跳槽到这家公司的第一天，没什么特别的故事发生。

S社位于首尔市中心一栋高层写字楼的10至15层，位置不错，但背街，玻璃大门外是一条狭窄的两车道，柏油马路已经被磨成了灰色，隐约有几条裂纹，对面是一个老旧的小公园，勉强种了些植物，还塞了几个健身器材，看起来生活气息很浓的样子，却因为周围都是写字楼或者公职单位，压根没有老人小孩光顾，显得有些寂寞。

康涩琪挺喜欢这的，她二面的时候通过HR办公室的大窗子注意到从这里能看见汉江。眼界开阔，人少，不嘈杂，她抚了抚制服裙角，心里暗暗给自己加了把劲。

三天后收到了来上班的通知，小康同志感到很是神清气爽。

这栋写字楼不止S社一家公司，拢共18层被分成七八个小公司，S社独占五层规模算是最大了，康涩琪等电梯的时候略略看了一眼楼层分布，脑子里却什么也装进去，她百无聊赖的看着电梯上跳动的数字，隐约觉得不耐烦。

这么高一写字楼就两台电梯，分成两段使用，1到9层，10到18层各一台，虽说员工不多，但也有点麻烦，康涩琪用皮鞋尖踢了踢墙角，拎着包呼了口气，抬手把几缕掉下来的金色碎发掖到支棱着的耳朵后面去。

裴柱现今天早上起迟了，昨晚熬夜改了设计参数，今天按掉闹铃眯了几秒钟，再睁眼就是死亡八点半，胡乱收拾了一下，一路紧赶慢赶到了公司，恰巧碰上电梯门要关，裴柱现秉持了矜持个性没叫出声来，小小的身影一个滑步冲过去，刚好用手抵住了电梯门，一抬头就看见一头显眼的金发，差点没晃瞎她睡眼惺忪的眼。

“不好意思。”

小声道了歉，扶了下眼镜，裴柱现站到了和那人相对的左后方的角落里，是个从没见过的生面孔，刚刚匆匆一瞥没仔细看得清，脑袋里只留下了那人漂亮的单眼皮。

裴柱现看着电梯上的按钮，14层，脑子转了转，是楼下那家软件开发公司，IT女？不太像，西装革履的也没带证件，八成是来谈业务的吧，裴小姐往右前方迈了一步，伸手按了17层又退回原位，她能感觉到女人的视线盯着她的动作来回看了一眼，不免有点紧张。

康涩琪耳朵里塞着的Airpods里放着Billie Eilish的Wish You Were Gay，冷不丁冲进来一个小个子吓了她一跳，然而面上倒没有显示出什么神色，见到一个扎着丸子头，高中生模样的女孩儿怀里抱着电脑包不好意思地跟她点点头，女孩儿皮肤很白，架着副细边圆眼镜，眼镜瞪得圆溜溜，像个小动物似的。

康涩琪小心翼翼地打量着她，看她上身套头厚卫衣，下身牛仔裤，脚上是踩平了跟的白色匡威，一副妥妥的学生打扮，17层是什么公司来着？她皱着眉头回想了好一阵，没答案。

没等她多想，电梯门就开了，她顿了顿步子走出去，身后的女孩儿望着她的背影眨了眨大眼睛，伸手摸了摸脖颈。

嗯？职工卡呢？

Day 3.

康涩琪穿了两天套装，然后在主管复杂的眼神下换成了IT从业者的标配盔甲——格子衬衫。

她是从一家大公司跳槽过来的，一是厌倦了一成不变的死板气氛，二是那家大公司周边没有好吃的外卖。

S社在狎鸥亭地铁站附近，从二号口出，徒步五分钟就到了，一路上不乏一些年轻人喜欢的店或者小吃，康涩琪每天上班路上都在默默打量着街旁的店然后计划午饭，心情很愉悦。当然，前天电梯间里遇到的那个年轻女孩儿也构成了愉快因素之一，她研究了一下大楼分布，发现女孩儿呆的17层是个独立游戏制作公司，康涩琪回想了一下女孩儿的形象，不由得歪着嘴角笑了一下。

也不知道是不是谁家来公司玩的小亲戚，这两天再也没碰到过她。

康涩琪盯着脚上的黑色板鞋想事情，蹭到电梯口的时候才发现上天碰见的小个子正巧站在那儿，今天没带眼镜了，头发披下来，穿了件松松垮垮的姜黄色针织衫和深灰色大衣，还是紧身牛仔裤和白色匡威，但看起来氛围完全不同了，没那么孩子气，显得柔柔弱弱的，康涩琪没忍住多看了两眼，心想现实中还真有这样的美人。

缩在两三个职工中的康涩琪看着前方那人露出的小半个脑袋，决定今天中午要去吃路边二楼的辣豆腐汤，下电梯侧身而过的时候，接收到了对方身上淡淡的纤维柔顺剂的味道，跟自己的恰好是同一款，康涩琪走出去的步子愣一下，抿了抿嘴角。

裴柱现还以为那个金发西装单眼皮真的是来谈业务的，心想她这两天不嫌麻烦天天带隐形，还特意比往常迟来了些，感慨自己真是有够无聊。裴柱现看了看身边的理工男们，把怀里抱着的电脑向上抬了抬，遮住小半张脸，悄悄打了个呵欠。

不死心地往玻璃大门那儿又看了一眼，正巧看见金发低着脑袋往这边走，她穿着一件很漂亮的格子衬衫（尽管和她身边站着的几个男士身上的花样没什么不同），深色紧身牛仔裤和黑色板鞋，背着黑色双肩包，脖子上挂了个职员证，挂带还是老土的蓝色，一副要昭告天下老娘是程序员的打扮。裴柱现毫不做声地挺了挺腰板，小心地收回了视线，抿了下嘴巴。

这台负责10至18层的电梯日常运送三个公司的员工，除了康涩琪呆的S社，就是16、17层制作独立游戏的M公司和18层加阁楼的一个私人影棚，影棚老板是个网红，专做电子数码产品的新品测试，就是那种在Y视频网站上唾沫星子横飞企图掏空你钱包或者整垮一家公司的测评po主，这个叫yerimiese（感兴趣的可以去关注下）的po主还小有名气，follow者不少，康涩琪在网上看过她的视频，不由得怀疑科技宅们其实是冲着那张漂亮脸蛋去的。

不过目前为止她还没在电梯里遇到过，毕竟人家或许不用按正常时间上下班。

康涩琪习惯了在一帮体味不清新的大老爷们中工作，毕竟再怎么讲这个行业女孩儿感兴趣的不多，所以当她发现小个子脖子上套着一根卡通挂绳的时候（证件刚好被她怀抱着的电脑包遮住了），还是小小的雀跃了一下，虽然人家压根跟她不在一个公司，但想着以后上下班能偶遇下，心情美丽了许多。

Day 4.

今天康涩琪特意早到了十几分钟，在同事诧异的目光下在电梯门口来回打了几圈转，没等到裴柱现，却见到了戴口罩的po主，呵，根本还是个未成年吧，康涩琪看着那个比裴柱现还要再小一点的身影，想着现在年轻人真不简单，创业从娃娃抓起，又是在新兴行业，早就甩她们90后一条街了，康涩琪颠了颠沉重的电脑包，她还在给人家打工呢，何止一个惨字。

挺奇怪的，她这天在电梯口等到快要迟到也没见着裴柱现。

那天请了假，跑去展子上出cos的裴小姐打了个喷嚏。

Day 5.

康涩琪领了第一个任务，轻车熟路的搞完，一抬眼已经是十点半，心想糟糕，饭店都该关门了，背起包火急火燎地往外冲，等在电梯外面倒腾着双腿，看起来像尿急一样。

叮。

裴柱现看着金发诧异的表情，自己也吓了一跳，往后退了一步，又抚了抚心口，咽下了冲到嘴边的“阿刚加给呀”。

眼神到很快地扫视了下那人胸前挂着的职工证。

S社 网络工程部 康涩琪，还有一张端正的证件照。

对方不好意思地挠了挠头，一脚踏了进来，站在和裴柱现相对的位置，两个人默契地抬头盯着数字板，治疗颈椎。

康涩琪大概是疯了，她和小个子隔了几米的距离一路走到了地铁站，尽管在路过那家拉面店的时候，她眼珠子都要瞪出来了，也最终没能改变航向。

瞥见裴柱现上了相反方向的地铁，肚子咕咕叫了起来，小康眨了眨单眼皮，还真是色欲熏心，明天就是周末了，补偿下去弘大吃呷哺呷哺吧。

Day 8.

康涩琪经过了一个周末的修养，又是满血版小康了。

这次她索性八点就到了公司，藏在对面那个小破公园里百无聊赖地站在健身器材上扭腰，玩着玩着玩嗨了，把所有的项目都试了一遍才罢休，大早上运动了一下，神清气爽。

正在玩大踏步的小康差点因为过度沉迷而错过了那个小小的身影，她忙捞起一旁的电脑包，小跑着赶了上去，一看表才八点半，小个子原来是个早起鸟类型？回想那天见到的杂毛飞扬的丸子头，康涩琪在心里嘀咕了一下。

裴柱现其实不是喜欢起早，而是不愿意留下来挤电梯，特别是不愿意和一众男人挤电梯，所以就习惯了提前半个小时到公司。尽管这样或许会错过那个叫康涩琪的金发，但裴柱现还是割舍了一方。

所以在万物要死不活的周一早上碰见康涩琪，裴柱现小小的惊讶了一下，康程序员今天依旧是格子衬衫牛仔裤板鞋和黑色双肩包，她俩默不作声地站在电梯里，开始盯数字板。

康涩琪悄悄侧过脸打量着小个子，头发披着架着那副细框圆眼镜，黑色的长开衫和白色打底，牛仔裤+板鞋，照例抱着一个粉色的电脑包，挡住了职员证。

小康在心里叹了口气，摸了下鼻子。

Day 9.

裴柱现也不知道怎么想的，像是试探一般第二天也按往常的时间到了，果不其然看见了等在电梯前的康涩琪，她有些紧张地抿了抿嘴巴，心跳有些快，不由得把怀里的电脑抱得更紧了些，死死地压住了职工证。

康涩琪又一次失败了。

但这短短的待在一起的几十秒也对得起她一个起床困难症患者了，特别是只有两个人在的电梯里，不知是从自己的衣服上还是对方的，散出的令人舒心的香气。

裴柱现也注意到了，康涩琪身上那股熟悉又好闻的味道，她默默把袖子拢到鼻子前，低头不知道在想什么。

Day 10.

两个人的电梯，谁也没说话。

今天裴柱现难得把电脑包拎在了手里，康涩琪却苦于找不到角度顺理成章地瞥一眼而在心中捶胸顿足。

【如何自然地在两人平行站着的情况下去看对方的职工证】

在线等，挺急的。

Day 11.

康涩琪今天起迟了，没赶得上那班电梯，却在晚上下班的时候偶遇了，双方均是一愣，康涩琪默不作声地面向裴柱现走了进去，抓紧时机看见了职工证上的内容。

M公司 研发部美术组 裴柱现

康涩琪脸上一本正经，心里放了烟花，想着立马去门口小公园里扭半个小时的腰。

裴柱现今早上没遇到康涩琪，但也并未多想，结果晚上下班碰见了，见对方直勾勾地盯着自己胸前挂着的职员证，脸上浮现起诡异的喜庆色彩，看起来有些憨，憨得她脸微微红了。

Day 29.

康涩琪来这儿已经一个月了，工作环境，上级同事，都不错，又看到电梯前站着的小个子身影，心想这份工作是换对了。

裴柱现其实也不是故意先放走了一班电梯，她跟康涩琪一前一后走进了电梯，彼此都微微翘了嘴角。

其实裴柱现很想开口说话，例如

今天天气不错。

你每天都吃什么？

你究竟有多少件格子衬衫？

你们做程序的为什么这么喜欢格子衬衫？

前天早上没见到你，是不是睡过头了？

你名字的kang seulgi是哪三个汉字，姓姜还是康呀？

我其实不爱戴隐形眼镜，但他们说我不戴眼镜更漂亮，你觉得呢？

你是刚毕业的学生么？

还是跳槽过来的？

你多大呢？

住在哪儿呢？

单身么？

想到最后一个问题裴柱现耳根就红了，但她最终什么也没说，这些话全堵在了嘴里，她紧紧抿着嘴角，像是一个深陷敌营的革命斗士，宁死不说一个字。

而另一边的康涩琪也很焦灼，这种焦灼随着时间增加更甚了，其实她早就错过了开口的最佳契机，明明刚开始假装偶遇的那天早上，自然地说句。

“诶？您也这么早来？”

一切就顺理成章地开始了，可是她该死的什么都没说，嘴真笨啊，康涩琪在心里埋怨自己。

康涩琪清了清嗓子，吓得裴柱现一个哆嗦。

两个人都陷入了比沉默更沉默的寂静里，然后叮的一声，康涩琪先一步踏出了电梯。

裴柱现从后面看着康涩琪的背影被合上的电梯门挤压成一条细线，然后消失不见，咬了咬下唇，尝到了今早特意涂的唇彩上车厘子的甜味。

Day 70.

夏天快马加鞭地就来了，天空近得像是抬手就摸得到，空气里的燥热在晚上被风吹散，撩动着一些微妙的情绪。

裴柱现也不明白为什么下了班不走，跑来这个小公园里荡秋千，好在她荡得很高很高，蚊子咬不着。

手头上在忙的那款游戏终于赶着暑期热档发售了，一下子闲了下来，脑子里就装进了其他事情。

例如康涩琪。

其实裴柱现不明白这种在意能不能成为什么实质的东西，或许它就虚无缥缈的永远浮在那儿，偶尔降下来包裹着她，偶尔飞上云端，再寻不着。

就像是她现在抬头看着的星星，一下很近，一下呼得又远了。

裴柱现荡着荡着安静下来，秋千渐渐停了，微弱的灯光下，她看见了康涩琪冲她走过来的身影。

风在身边凝固了，卷起宽大的裤脚，裹住了她的小腿，或者是咽喉，她感到呼吸不畅。

手指不受控制地攥紧了铁质的锁链，硌得她有点痛。

康涩琪也不知道她走过来干嘛，但她明显看见了对面小公园秋千上坐着的人，看起来有些孤单，今天软件试运行的时候出了一堆Bug，脑子因为工作一团乱，让她没来得及想太多。

直到走到裴柱现面前，立马汗湿了的衣服紧贴着背，黏着她的思绪。

眼前的人明显在等着她开口，可她脑子里却空白成了一堆红色感叹号，磕巴着说出口之后，收到了对方诧异的视线。

“姐姐是做游戏的吧？要我帮你修Bug么？”

康涩琪，我看你脑子是个Bug。

“什么？”

“或者姐姐帮我修Bug吧，” 康涩琪硬着头皮上了，

“遇见姐姐之后的，我的人生Bug。”

（完）


End file.
